TDA My way
by Bickel4ever
Summary: This season we have 24 contestants that will battle it out for 1 million dollars. This season will have more drama and more than you could ever ask for! Maybe even some romance too. First episode: Monster Cash.


Total Drama Action My Way!

Contestants

Kylie- The Overly Nice Character

Alice- The Broadway Star

Megan- The uptight school girl

Nikki- The Sarcasm Lover

Jenna- The Artist

Bell- The Clumsy One

Felicity- The Assertive One

Mimi- The adventurous ninja

Zara- The Tough Tomboy

Mina- The Colourful Leader

Courtney- The Type A

Louis- The Mentally Insane

Charlie- The Oblivious Idiot

Victor- The Pretty Boy

Jay- The Quirky Kid

Matt- The Voice of Reason

Bill- The Sensitive One

Mark- The cannibal...

Jamie- The Control Freak

Ben- The Sweetheart

Corey- The Lucky One

Trent- The Cool Guy/The Number Nine Obsessed

Diana- The Cold Girl

Samuel- The Weirdo

**Episode 1- The ****Great**** Outdoors**

Chris: Yo welcome to an Abandoned Film lot and we're here for season 2 of total drama. This season we will be torturing 22 new teens and 2 oldies!. This is TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

_Dear mum and dad I'm doing fine _**(Mimi climbing up a tree and swinging on a vine prop only to crash into Chef who chases her)**

_You guys are on my mind you ask me what I wanted to be_** (Alice and Jay singing on stage together while in the audience Samuel and Diana are talking)**

_And now I think to answer is plain to see _**(Victor flirting with Zara (Who punches him) at the Chris award ceremony and then they get chased by a bear with a chainsaw)**

I wanna be famous **(Mark trying to eat Megan who squeals and jumps into a tree prop which falls over)**

I want to live close to the sun **(Felicity and Corey fighting on the surfboard prop which tips them off and they crash on top of each other and they both blush)**

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won **(Louis blowing things up while Kylie stares horrified)**

Everything to prove nothing in my way **(Bell in the Woods trips over multiple roots while Bill smirks and rolls his eyes at her)**

I'll get there one day **(Jamie and Mina talking strategy while Charlie stares at them)**

Cause I want to be famous **(Trent obsessing over number 9 while Courtney rolls her eyes)**

Nanana'nanaana nana nana **(Ben and Nikki at their alliance meeting in the woods)**

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous **(Matt twirling a baton in the air on the trailer site (scene switches to the Aftermath studio))**

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous **(Geoff and Bridgette are about to kiss until they notice the cameras and blush)**

(**Whistle's to theme)**

And here comes our first contestant now, Louis how are you? (Louis whizzes like a hurricane past Chris and whizzing around him until he falls over from dizziness) UH DUDE!

Louis: your face looks like a RAINBOW!

Chris: Moving on! *whispers* we can cut that out can't we (camera shakes no) OH COME ON anyway here comes Megan! (Megan walks off of the bus)

Megan: Hello Chris McLain. And you are? (Gesturing to Louis)

Louis: you look like my big fat mamma!

Mimi: yeah you look like a stupid school girl! (Mimi jumps off the bus does a back flip and lands perfectly next to Chris)

Megan: (bursts into tears)

Chris: Nice landing Mimi!

Mimi: Thanks!

Victor: hey what's up? (Victor walks off the bus, his hair waving in the wind. Megan stares at him under his power while Mimi rolls her eyes)

Chris: Hey! What's up Victor?

Victor: Not much dude, not much nice to see some hot chicks here

Chris: awesome! (Hi-fives him) here comes Alice! (Alice steps off the bus) Alice! How was your ride?

Alice: Good thanks Chris. So... this is it?

Chris: yes it is

Alice: Awesome!, but are there any spiders around here? I'm petrified of them!

Chris: Nah, there's... none

Alice: (gives him a thumbs up)

Victor: Hey hot chick (Winks at her)

Alice: 3 things. 1. I don't know you. 2. I have a name and 3. Drop dead!

(Bell walks off of the bus)

Chris: Bell!

Bell: Hi! Hi Chi- WOAH!

(A tall guy with black hair and bright blue eyes wearing a bright blue tank top and white shorts quickly catches her.)

Bill: Hey you okay?

Bell: Y-yeah, thanks (Smiles and blushes)

Chris: Stop taking my screen time!

Bill: Ok sheesh

(An average sized girl with fiery red hair with Orange highlights and bright green eyes wearing a flaming red t- shirt, white jacket and orange pants steps off the bus confidently waving to everyone)

Chris: Felicity, everyone

Felicity: HEY EVERYONE!

?: OH MY GOD CAN YOU SHUT UP!

Chris: Here's our next contestant! Corey!

(Corey walks onto the dock smirking)

Chris: Corey, how are you dude?

Corey: Peachy (walks up to Chris and punches him in the face)

Chris: DUUUUDDDDEEEEE, the face!

(Everyone laughs at him)

Corey: I'd be better if miss dyed hair over there would SHUT UP!

Felicity: GRRRRRRR! (They start fighting)

(Another boat arrives carrying a skinny teen with brown hair and warm hazel eyes wearing a white and red shirt and green shorts, he waves to his other contestants)

Chris: Jay, dude! (High-fives Jay)

Jay: Hey Chris (walks over to the other contestants)

Alice: Hi, I'm Alice…

Jay: I'm Jay!

Alice: Nice to meet you

Chris: Mark, everyone!

(Mark walks off of the bus and struts' up to Chris and tries to bite him)

Chris: (While trying to hold off a rabid Mark) GET OFF ME!

(Everyone screams)

Chris: CHEF GET THE CAGE!

(Chef runs and gets a cage and locks Mark inside)

Megan: are you INSANE! Letting THAT on the show!

Chris: HE THREATEND TO EAT ME!

Megan: whatever!

Felicity: That's still no excuse!

Corey: Shut it! No one cares about your opinion! (They begin fighting again)

Chris: Moving on again! Okay here's Nikki!

(Nikki walks off of the bus with a scowl on her face)

Chris: Hey Nikki! (Nikki ignores him) Okay attitude...

Nikki: Shut it.

?: Finally someone who agrees with me!

(Ben walks up)

Chris: BEN! WAIT UNTIL I INTRODUCE YOU!

Ben: Well you kind of just did.

Nikki: Nice. (She smiles slightly)

Chris: Okay! Enough! Here's Kylie!

(Kylie walks up to Chris)

Kylie: HEY CHRIS! How are you today? It's a beautiful day isn't it?!

Chris: Ow! My beautiful ears!

Kylie: Ok! I'll take that on a positive note! (Giggles)

Chris: (Mutters) I HATE overly nice characters...

Kylie: I'm sorry!

Chris: Arg…..

Megan: HELLO! Camera focus on me and a super HOT boy! (Has her arm around Victor)

Chris: Uh, NO! Welcome Charlie!

Charlie: Hey Chris! This place is amazing!

Alice: ugh…

Chris: Yeah, amazing… Well look, here's Zara! (Zara walks up from the bus)

Zara: Stay out of my way.

Chris: Ohh, we've got a new Eva on our hands do we? (Zara punches him) MY BODY!

Victor: Nice shot! I'm, Victor-

Zara: I REALLY don't care.

Victor: Why?-

Megan: OMFGB DON'T INSULT MY NEW BF!

Victor: Uh I'm not-

Zara: Whatever.

?: 999999999!

Zara: Um, What?

Chris: Here's Trent from season 1, I guess?

Trent: Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello! I'm Trent I'm Tre-

Nikki: PLEASE STOP!

Trent: JOIN THE NUMBER 9 RELIGION! WHERE WE WORSHIP 9 EVERYDAY!

Alice: (Whispering to Jay) Since when was Trent this insane?

Jay: I have NO idea?

Trent: 999999999! GWEN WHERE R U?!

Everyone Else: WTF?!

Chris: Okay… Ignoring that weirdo… Here's, Mina! (Mina walks off the bus) Mina, how are you?

Mina: Good thanks. So are these them? The other contestants I mean. They aren't too impressive…

Chris: I know right!

Nikki: Gee thanks! REALLY boosted my confidence.

Ben: Yeah…

Kylie: YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN!

Bell: Ow! Can you please do that somewhere else?!

Kylie: OMG I'm sorry!

Chris: Ok whatever but since this a half hour show, here's Matt, Jamie, Jenna, Diana and Samuel! (They all get stuck in the bus door)

Jenna: OW! Move your butt!

Diana: NO! You move yours!

Charlie: lalalalalalalalala

Matt: Are you mentally disabled?

Jamie: Move it or you will be punched to court by my lawyers!

Courtney: You have lawyers too?

Diana: Flirt later and get us unstuck NOW!

Samuel: Courtney & SomeguyIdon'tknowbutapparentlyhehaslawyerslol sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Charlie: I am seeing the future… MIKE!

Alice: What?

Chris: Okay everyone, follow me.


End file.
